


The Loser of This Bout

by AriesOnMars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: Barriss is a difficult opponent for Ahsoka to go against.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hurt Comfort Flash Exchange





	The Loser of This Bout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Ahsoka lunged, trying to run fast enough she could close the gap between her and Barriss before the other could react. It was no use, Ahsoka had a greater physical strength than her, but Barriss had speed and a mind that worked too fast. She didn’t just side-step her, she grabbed the back of the Togruta’s neck with lightning speed and threw her down. Ahsoka twisted in the air, hands lashing out, and her fingers managed to grip onto the hem of Barriss’ dark robe to pull her off balance. 

It wasn’t a graceful fight. This wasn’t like using a lightsaber and all the careful training that went with it, and it wasn’t like the easy movements that came against someone who couldn’t use the Force. It was raw and rough and Ahsoka felt herself stumble even as she twisted in the air and kicked hard off the ground to tackle Barriss down. They were moving too fast, she was aware of that, even the ground seemed to be taking forever to reach them. Their movements and senses were overly heightened by the abilities they possessed. 

It affected Barriss the same way. They hadn’t even hit the ground before the wind was knocked out of Ahsoka, Barriss had hit her hard just below her sternum and for a moment Ahsoka’s mind was a complete blank. In that fraction of a second they landed and Barriss flipped them over, Ahsoka was on her back and instinct took over. She snarled, thrashed, snapped her teeth until something soft and warm was between her fangs and she tasted blood as Barriss cried out. It wasn’t a victory, without even pulling herself free from Ahsoka’s jaws Barriss had shoved her forearm against Ahsoka’s throat and cut off her air. A human would let go, most species would have, but Ahsoka bit down harder when she was trapped. Barriss didn’t back off, and dark spots started to float in Ahsoka’s eyes. She squirmed, she kicked and shoved and clawed, she shook her head and Barriss hissed in pain, but she held fast. Ahsoka was stronger than Barriss, but she didn’t have the leverage to knock her off. 

It was the end. Even knowing that Ahsoka struggled a little longer, the darkness creeping over her vision until it was almost too much, and she finally reached out to pat the ground twice as she opened her mouth.

Barriss was off of her in a moment and Ahsoka gasped for air, her teeth and tongue sticky with her friend’s blood. She coughed and started to roll onto her side to curl up, but Barriss pulled her towards her instead. 

“Shh, I have you. All is well,” Barriss’ voice was rough and strained too, but the tone was still sweet. Instinct and pride made Ahsoka want to push away, but the touch was so gentle and soothing and she sank down into the embrace as she rested her cheek in the swell of Barriss’ breasts. 

“We’re still not very good at hand-to-hand combat, are we?” Barriss’ voice was returning to normal as she cradled Ahsoka close. Ahsoka tried to reply, croaked, and had to try again.

“You’re doing better,” she answered. Her adrenaline was subsiding, but her pride still felt wounded, along with her throat. “You’re hard to fight against.”

“For you,” Barriss stroked carefully over the back of Ahsoka’s head, mindful of the ‘safe’ space between her sensitive montral and lekku. “I believe it’s the reason for our match-up.”

“How do you do this?” Ahsoka said, harsher than she meant to, and Barriss’ hand stilled. “How do you suddenly stop fighting and go back to normal?”

“I don’t,” Barriss said softly, and she went back to stroking over Ahsoka’s head slowly. “This isn’t me not feeling anything. Rather, I feel too much. I can’t ignore that I’ve hurt you, and it makes me want to take away every bruise.”

Ahsoka sank a little more into Barriss’ arms, aware of the growing damp spot pressed against her where she had bitten her friend. She wasn’t the only one who was beaten and hurt, but she was the loser of this bout.

“Next time, when I win,” Ahsoka said as she closed her eyes, “I’ll hold you like this.”


End file.
